Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team
This article covers the first two games in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. For other games or uses, see Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (disambiguation). Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team are spin-off games based on the original Pokémon game series, for the GBA and DS systems. Game System Pokémon Mystery Dungeon uses the basic mystery dungeon tile-based system and also the original turn-based system. While keeping an original mystery dungeon concept, this game adds variable move range and item effects, adding the fun into the game. Starter To get the starter Pokémon, players on this game have to undergo a personality test. the pokemon you will start with depends on how you answer the questions. the choice will be the ten starter Pokémon from generation I-III, with the addition of six Pokémon, which are Cubone, Eevee, Machop, Meowth, Psyduck, and Skitty. moreover, there are some Pokémon obtainable only by specific gender, like Machop, Meowth for the male gender and Chikorita, Eevee, and Skitty exclusive to the female gender. Psyduck is multi gender.The partner pokemon also can be chosen freely among the ten Pokémon, but the Pokémon can't be chosen from the same type as the starter pokemon Items most consumables like potion and antidote are completely removed, and replaced with berries, except for the max elixir. berries now serve as vital items, having the use of restoring a decent amount of HP as well as restoring status ailments. the other items are Wonder Orbs, which have different unique effects that can turn the situation in the battlefield upside-down. TM and HM, which teaches moves, and Gummis, that increases IQ stat. there is also some other items such as seeds and rocks. IQ The IQ stat is a spankling new feature in the game, enabling access to useful traits and abilities, such as avoiding traps and such. It can be raised using gummis. belly belly goes down everytime you make an action. if not filled, the pokemon will get famished and lose HP until it faints. there is a particular hold item that prevents the belly from going down, but does not entirely block the process. recruitment and Friend areas Additional Pokémon to the team can be recruited in the dungeon. However, you have to get the right Friend Areas to recruit them, and the Pokémon need to be escorted safely to the end of the dungeon, or by using an Escape Orb. Once recruited, you get to give the Pokémon a nickname/s, and when the Pokémon reach the end of the dungeon, it will be immediately dispatched to their respective friend area. Friend Areas This is the list of friend Areas on the Pokémon Mystery dungeon: Red and Blue rescue team game: *Power Plant *Wild Plains *Mist-rise Forest *Thunder Meadow *Magnetic Quarry *Ravaged Field *Mt. deepgreen *Dragon Cave *Mt. Moonview *Jungle *Energetic Forest *Mt. Cleft *Tadpole Pond *Turtleshell Pond *Peanut Swamp *Transform Forest *Final Island *Rub-a-dub River *Southern Isle *Mt. Discipline *Overgrown Forest *Flyaway Forest *Darkness Ridge *Decrepit Lab *Scorched Plains *Serene Sea *Crater *Beau Plains *Furnace Desert Category:Pokémon Games